creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Isolated
That thing came back. It gurgled and moaned as it scratched the old, wooden door with its claw. Four spindly fingers reached around the bottom gap of the door and clattered against the hollow, wood floor. I saw the thing's black drool crawl to the bottom of the doorframe. "Why am I here?" I thought. I called the police earlier, saying that someone was in my house! Now I know that my invader is not a "someone," it is a "something." All I know is that it's intelligent, and it wants to toy with me. It wants fear. I grabbed my laptop, charger still plugged in, and started writing this on an open page, I might as well write it on this website, thinking now that this experience fits the website. You might think that this is another scary story, but I know the truth. The first time that I saw this thing was last week, on a Friday. The misery of a blackout at a party caused me to wake up on my dark blue, trashy sofa, vomiting all over my equally trashy carpet. I looked over outside a window seeing my friend's black Camaro drive away. Another thing I saw was a tree, pulsating. I looked closer, realizing that the tree wasn't pulsating, something on it was breathing, an animal of some sort. It lurked and crawled down into the grass. It slinked across the road to my front yard and opened its hideous maw. I didn't hear anything, only silence. It closed its mouth with a loud snap that woke me out of my drowsy state almost instantly. Before I even knew it, I saw the thing's face look into the window. It observed me with its black, almost fish-like eyes. The pale head looked almost like a perfect circle. My opinion quickly changed as the thing turned its head to my right, seeing that its face was very flat, almost like a grotesque cartoon character that got smacked in the face with an anvil. It looked back at me, blinked its bulging eyes which made me squirm and crawled backwards. It looked at me as if it was a snake waiting to strike, it slowly crawled all the way back to the tree that it curled itself on. The sun started to rise up in the sky. The thing was no longer on the tree. I saw the neighbor boy walk outside into the front yard with newspapers in his hands. It might seem weird in other people's minds but I had a paperboy in my neighborhood. Like always, he walked over to my porch and laid a newspaper on my doorstep. Then he sprinted away to the next house. I fell back asleep. I saw it again the next night, looking through my window, I woke up on the couch again, realizing that the vomit stain on the carpet was gone. I heard a scratching noise on the glass pane. I looked back to the glass to see the words, "I cleaned it up for you." The thing looked at me again, smacking a palm against my window, cracking it. I blacked out on my couch yet again. Sunday night, I looked at my window to see that the words the creature wrote were scratched out. New ones were replacing them. "Go outside." I read. I did as the creature requested. I saw footprints on the sidewalk. Four toed, monster-like footprints stained themselves against the ground. It was on the porch next door, knocking on the door. I heard footsteps echo throughout the house, the creature looked at me and slinked into the hole under the porch. The neighbor boy walked outside with bright blue pajamas and a flashlight. He walked into the grass as the creature's long arm quietly closed the door. It crawled out of its little hole and slinked behind the boy. It placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a yelp to see the creature, smiling at him. The creature picked up the small child with an enormous hand. He slammed the boy against the ground with a sickening crunch. It turned its flat head towards me. It smiled. Even though I didn't see it but I knew that when the creature crouched towards the boy, I knew that it dug a filthy hand into his abdomen. The creature stood back up, The thing smeared the boy's intestines all over my fence. It wrote the word, "Isolated," against my fence. I saw those lifeless eyes look at me, telling me to go inside. It then sped its was out of the yard, fleeing the scene, as if it knew what it just did. I walked into my bedroom this time. I saw the blood smeared against my windows. I crawled onto my bed. The old wooden door was wide open. I saw a hand curl up against the knob. I smiled and fell asleep. I don't remember what happened on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, but all I know was that the police started to investigate the situation. Numerous children went missing in one day. It got them, and it's going to get me too, it's going to rip me apart like the rest of them. The fish eyes, the shark-like smile, I simply can't find my way out. It was Thursday night, yesterday. I saw the thing, inside my house. In my bedroom. It held the dead boy in its hands, dead children were all over my bedroom, chunks of flesh bitten out of them. I wanted to throw up but there was simply nothing left in me to do so. That monstrosity crawled to the edge of my bed and lightly touched my face with its filthy fingertip. I felt more fear than ever before, I realized that this thing must have been at least seven feet tall, its fingers must have been a foot long each. I heard it speak for the first time in a shrill voice, "Do you know what I am?" The light bulb fell from my ceiling and shattered. The thing smiled at me in the darkness. It's Friday now. I'm in the same room. I don't know what to do, I don't want to jump out of the window, its hand might pull me through and slam me head into the ground like the neighbor boy. If it hears me opening the door or window, it will get me for sure. That thing ran as fast as a bullet when it killed that child, one thing is for sure that I can't. I'm still in my bedroom, I've accepted my fate. There are dead children surrounding me, blood all over my face, tears washing some of the red away. I'm sitting, looking at the door, wondering when it will open.Category:Beings Category:Monsters